Evil Loves Innocence
by ChaseTheMorning
Summary: AUAE Bakura is a vampire lord in need of a bride. Atem is the prince of Egypt who likes to sneak away too often in the guise of a girl. Bakura is determined to make the mystery girl his bride. Genderbending! BakuraAtem VampFic!


Alright, this is my first-ever fanfiction at all so I'm sorry if you think it sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, any of its' characters or any other characters from other anime's that I use. They won't be playing horribly major parts in the stories so you don't really need to know them. I don't own any and all music I use in this piece of free-time boredom.

**Warnings:** Explicitness in story and genderbending. YOU ARE WARNED!

Evil Loves Innocence Chapter One: A Birthday And a Surprise 

****

Night had just fallen in the ancient Egyptian city of Cairo. Atemu walked down the palace corridors apprehensively. He glanced over his shoulder.  
"Oy, Atemu! What's taken so long?"  
"Nothing..." he answered, his deep voice soft. The pharaoh turned back to his friend Jonnouchi and did his best to ignore the looming shadows. He had the oddest feeling that something was going to happen... 

"Milord Bakura! I hate to annoy you again, but you really need to find a mate!!" Called one of Bakura's subjects, Kuronue. "The other vampire lords are starting to become bolder! A queen would help dispel their boldness."  
"Why a queen?" asked Bakura, irritated. He didn't really like the idea of being tied down.  
"Sir, if you were to become mated, you're power would increase more-so than it is now. Then, you're bride would be even more powerful with you by her side. You'd still be stronger. Yet, with that powerful of an enemy, none of the other clans would dare challenge you."  
"Bat-boy's right, 'Kura. Karasu's gang has been AWWWWWWFULLY daring lately," came the smooth, sultry tone from his general, Minako, "Besides... ::fanged grin:: I thought you were in to being tied down?"  
Bakura scowled. "Not in that way, Minaku."  
Said vampire girl winced at the use of her human name.  
"But fine. Search for a girl with vampiric traits and attributes. We'll turn her."  
"Wouldn't it be better if you searched for her yourself?" Minako suggested. "Remember the time you asked 'Rounue to find you a date for the Leader's Ball?"  
"Leave me alone," Kuronue grumbled.  
Bakura's already pale complexion whitened. That had been a frightening experience. "You're right. Fine. Tell the others that if they disturb me during my search, they will find their innards in their mouths."  
"Yes, sir!" Minako saluted her lord, grinning.  
With that, the Vampire Lord disappeared into his rooms.  
He looked out the open window, sitting on the sill, holding one knee close to his chest while the other hung out the window.  
His chocolate eyes searched the sky, trying to find the Novus Luna...or the New Moon.  
He knew that the only night a Vampire Lord could claim a mate would be on the Plenus Luna (Full Moon...all this is Vampire Language. AKA a weird mix of Latin/Japanese)

"A Bride...guess my life won't ever be the same soon."

"Ouch!!" Came a cry through the night air. "Ra-dammit, Jonnouchi!! That hurt!"  
"Sorry!" came the strained voice of the Captain of the Guard.  
The silk-clad teenager drew a small dagger and advanced on the blonde, grinning devilishly. "You're going to pay for that..." he whispered in a low, throaty voice. The dagger began to glow.  
"Yo! Atemu! Jeeze, it was an accident." The teen ran off, fearing for his life from the easily-angered Pharaoh.  
Atemu chuckled darkly. "Stupid Jonnouchi. Why did I make him the captain of my guards?"  
"Oh...maybe because you just like messing with him?" said a small voice from behind him.  
Atemu chuckled. "You're probably right."  
The adolescent Pharaoh turned to see his little brother, Behl-Ouhm-Fahl. Or, just Fahl.  
Fahl was the spitting image of Atemu, but with a much more innocent outlook on life. And not to mention so much shorter.  
"You're going to be late!" Fahl reprimanded. "And for your own 18th birthday dinner, too!"  
Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."  
Fahl skipped off, and the elder brother began to follow, but stopped and looked back. His red-violet eyes searched the darkness around him, nervous for some reason. Someone, or something was there...  
"Atemu!"  
"Coming..."  
Bakura crouched like a cat in the high window of the palace ballroom.  
Apparently it was to be the 18th birthday of the Prince/Pharaoh Atemu.  
Whoopee.  
Can't you tell that Bakura is overflowing with joy?  
Chocolate brown eyes searched the room, focusing on the girls.  
None of them were right. All of them were happy, bubbly girls who had no idea what real life was.  
The only person in the room who was even remotely close to what he was looking for was...the Prince himself.  
Atemu mentally groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he nodded politely and pretended to be interested in what Anzu was saying. "Fascinating, Lady Anzu." _Yeah, it's like watching paint dry with all the exciting parts removed. __  
_"Oooooooooh, really, Atemu?!" Anzu squealed. "Would you dance with me?"  
Atemu's normally narrowed eyes widened in horror._ For the love of Ra, woman! Take a hint!! I would rather kiss a camel with a rare lip fungus!_ He laughed nervously. "I apologize, Lady, but I fear I am not feeling well. I think I will get some fresh air." And before the annoying twit could respond, Atemu fled to the balcony.  
Sighing in frustration, he looked up at the moon, the light highlighting beautifully narrowed eyes and a smooth neck. "Ra help me deal with that woman!!"  
Bakura watched the females in the room, looking each one over.  
They were all the same.  
Atemu scanned the courtyard carefully. No guards. Or if there were, they were to busy drinking to pay much attention. Atemu smirked to himself as he began to glow with black energy. He began to shrink, his hair becoming longer, eyes larger, and "other" parts of his anatomy shifting.  
A mischievous grin graced "her" face. With a carefully calculated leap, the pharaoh left the party, racing towards the city under the cover of night.  
A flash of color reached Bakura's vision, and his eyes followed a thin form running towards the city.  
_Hm...maybe I should follow...and maybe not...ah, why not?_  
Bakura jumped down from his perch and ran after the 'girl.'  
Atemu ran through the city. Maybe it was the few drinks she had drunk, but she was having the time of her life and didn't give a damn who saw!  
Grinning in pure exhilaration, she began to spin around her silken garment flapping high revealing long, slender legs.  
Unbeknownst to her, a hungry vampire lord watched her eagerly.  
Atemu began to sing cheerily, her cheeks flushed cutely red from the liquor.

_When the Devil is too busy, __  
and Death's a bit too much,  
They call on me — by name you see —  
for my special touch.  
To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune,  
To the ladies I'm Sir Prize,  
But call me by any name,  
any way it's all the same…_

She took a bow at this point, the loose shirt, designed for a male form, dipped low, revealing full smooth breasts to the vampire lord's hungry eyes.

_I'm the fly in your soup, __  
I'm the pebble in your shoe,  
I'm the pea beneath your bed,  
I'm a bump on every head,  
I'm the peel on which you slip,  
I'm a pin in every hip,  
I'm the thorn in your side,  
Makes you wriggle and writhe — _

She wriggled herself at this point, and giggled happily in a dark, rather sadistic way.

_(Chorus) __  
And it's so easy when you're evil!  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me.  
I do it all because I'm evil,  
And I do it all for free…  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

She mimed removing a hat as she bowed again, ignorant to the fact that she had an audience.

_While there's children to make sad, __  
While there's candy to be had,  
While there's pockets left to pick,  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_

I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it  
'cause there's one born every minute.

She brushed her hair back off her shoulder baring a slender neck. The veins pulsed gently.

_(Chorus) _

_  
I pledge my allegiance to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me,  
Not only does her job but does it happily. _

Needless to say, this passage intrigued Bakura the most.

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake, __  
I'm the shadows on the wall,  
I'm the monsters they become,  
I'm the nightmare in your skull,_  
_I'm a dagger in your back, __  
An extra turn upon the rack,  
I'm the quivering in your heart,  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.  
(Chorus)  
And I'd do it all for free,  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.  
And I'd do it all for free,  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

Then, Atemu's large eyes grew sad, an expression of utter heartbreak on her face.

_It gets so lonely being evil. __  
What I'd do to see a smile,  
Even for a little while,  
And no one loves you when you're evil…_

Then she smirked suddenly.

_I'm lying though my teeth! __  
Your tears are all the company I need!_

Bakura smirked at the end of the song, and watched as the mystery girl bowed.  
Just to see her reaction, he clapped. "Well done."  
Atemu jumped and jerked around, hand glowing with shadow magic. "Who's there?" She demanded. "Show yourself!"  
"Calm down. I mean no harm." _If you're not what I'm looking for, then I will mean some harm. __  
_Bakura jumped down from the tree he was in, and allowed her to see him.  
He looked her up and down.  
Gold, black, and crimson hair falling down her back in a tri-colored waterfall, ruby-amethyst eyes that shone with suspicion and slightly glazed from being drunk.  
Her body was DEFINITELY nothing to sneeze at, though.  
That instant, when Atemu heard the voice clearly, it made her want to crawl upon its owner and worship it. She shook her head quickly to dispel such thoughts.  
"Do you always stalk young girls in the street at night?"  
Bakura chuckled, a deep sound that sounded more like a purr. "Not usually. But I saw you...flee from the celebration, and, well, curiosity took over."  
"You do know what they say about cats and curiosity, right?" the female snorted, her voice laced with the drawl of a drunken sailor.  
"Well, I'm not a cat. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." He smirked at her, a fang glistening in the moonlight.  
"Oooooooooookay... Anyways, I think I'd better be getting home now." And with that, Atemu turned and ran as fast as she could, trying to leave the stranger behind. She sensed something from him, something incredibly dark.  
Bakura shook his head. "And the chase commences."   
He then ran after the girl.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it for now. If you guys like it, or don't, tell me and I'll update if enough people like it. I'll probably update in a couple of days' though.


End file.
